


can i hold your hand (to steal its heat)?

by ShiveringMountain



Series: Cracked Jackets [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cursed, F/F, buster zone, everything goes wrong lmao, shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiveringMountain/pseuds/ShiveringMountain
Summary: After their brush with death atop a frigid mountain and an intimate dance in a desert palace, Catra and Adora have slowly begun to open up to each other again. Taking a risk, the two are enjoying a picnic together on a hill. It is here, away from the war, that the two may yet reunite again. This time, however, their bond may be stronger than ever before.With a little help from Sea Hawk, Catra and Adora are about to experience an unforgettable picnic.What could possibly go wrong?





	can i hold your hand (to steal its heat)?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jackets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140111) by [midnight_echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/pseuds/midnight_echoes). 

> During my summer holiday, I volunteered to help edit the amazing _Jackets_ by midnight_echoes. It was a lot of fun and I'm grateful for her trust in me as I tackle this epic story of her. So what better way than to repay that trust with some unspeakable shitposts, puns and cursed content based on this story?
> 
> To complete the full fanfic experience, this title is written in lowercase and <strike>stolen from</strike> inspired by the lines from a song, <strike>which, unlike this story, is actually really good</strike>. [It's called "Birds" by Asva.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w367Rej4dog)
> 
> If you haven't had a chance to read [_Jackets_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140111/chapters/42892391), then please do so. It wouldn't make a lot of sense without the context. This is an alternate take on/continuation from the adorable picnic in [chapter 12 - Historian Adora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140111/chapters/45075817), and the lines:
>
>> “What’s this?” Catra asked as she took a piece of the small, cylindrical food out of the container that Adora presented to her.
>> 
>> Adora tapped her lip a few times. “I believe Mermista called it Suss-Shee.” She nudged Catra with her shoulder. “It’s made of fish,” Adora said with a sultry tone.
>> 
>> The entire sushi slice went in Catra’s mouth at once. About halfway through chewing it, her eyes dilated into giant black saucers. “Adora, this is AMAZING!” Catra said as she gulped down another piece. Together they made short work of the tray of sushi.
>> 
>> “Do you,” Catra sheepishly began, “do you have anything else?” she hoped.
>> 
>> _Also, I can’t believe I’m going to think this, but can we spend the whole day like this?_
>> 
>> Adora got a big grin on her face. She twisted her body and pulled out another couple of containers. “Oh yeah, we have tons of stuff.”  


"This is something called Phoo-Goo. Sea Hawk made it! He made me promise not to tell Mermista when he gave it to me. Don't know why, honestly."  
  
Catra smiled, "Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy ourselves, okay?"  
  
They both took a bite.  
  
"Wow," said Adora in between taking several pieces. "This is really good."  
  
"Yeah," replied Catra, her mouth shoved full with the delicate fish, "this is amazing!"  
  
"I like how it makes my lips and tongue all tingly," Adora giggled.  
  
After they finished the tray, a comfortable quiet had settled over the two. Despite the gentle breeze and pleasant weather, Adora took off her shoes and wiped the sweat from her brow. She noticed Catra had taken off her jacket and was pulling a little at her shirt to let air in. As Catra tried to balance herself, her hand fell on Adora's.  
  
They both shot a nervous glance at each other, waiting for the the I'm-sorry's and the other to pull away her hand.  
  
It never came.  
  
Instead, Adora turned her hand around and locked her fingers around Catra's. Looking into those beautiful eyes made her feel dizzier than usual. A shy, warm smile crept across both their faces. She felt a headache starting to grow, but here, in the bright light of noon, looking at the woman she loved, Adora barely noticed it.  
  
"I'm really glad you're here," Adora muttered softly.  
  
Catra's ears twitched, a little slower than usual, but Adora knew she must have heard it. The magicat tried to say something, but appeared to be struggling. After a few seconds, she just smiled and nodded, blinking slowly.

A few minutes later, they were lying with their backs on the grass, still holding hands, eyes never leaving each other. It was getting harder to speak, harder to ignore the headache and the stomach pains, harder to stay awake. Maybe a nap was all they needed.  
  
With all her might, Catra slowly sidled her way over to Adora, wrapping her arms around her familiar, muscular body. She tiredly looked into Adora's eyes. Something behind Catra's eyes shifted. It was a question.  
  
_May I?_  
  
Adora answered with the warmest smile Catra had seen in years.  
  
_Yeah._

* * *

It was nightfall when a search party of Glimmer, Bow, Swift Wind and Sea Hawk found them. Earlier in the day, the alicorn burst into the room where Glimmer, Bow and a visiting Sea Hawk were playing cards.  
  
Something was seriously wrong with Adora. Swift Wind was panicking the entire time, saying that Adora was in trouble.  
  
When they had finally found the two on top of a hill, Bow fainted at what he saw. Catra lay on top of Adora. They had their eyes half-open, the black of their pupils drowning out all other colours. Their hair was damp from the pool of vomit that lay around their head. The stench of shit, vomit and piss was overwhelming, causing Glimmer to stumble back and throw up.  
  
Swift Wind kept staring blankly at Adora's body, not noticing how Adora's hands burrowed in Catra's upper back and hair with a death grip. Catra's tail wrapped itself around Adora's waist. Her nails were caked with dried blood drawn from the blonde's shoulder and scalp. The image that would forever stay with Glimmer, Bow and Swift Wind was the way their lifeless eyes - only inches apart - were staring into each other's.

Sea Hawk was sweating profusely. His eyes darted from the bluish purple that had bloomed on their hands and feet, or how flies landed on blank eyes, to what was more important.  
  
_The basket!_  
  
Whistling a jaunty little shanty amidst the sound of fluttering torchbugs and Glimmer's retching and sobbing, Sea Hawk awkwardly made his way over to the picnic basket. Knocking it over with his left foot, he gasped "Egads! 'Tis my bad. I shallt fixeth it posthaste!"  
  
He looked at his companions. Bow was still unconscious, lying motionless in the grass with closed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Glimmer, puffy-eyed, sniffling, tried to turn her head and scream at Sea Hawk and ask what the hell was wrong with him. But when she saw the sweaty, nervously smiling pirate strike that stupid "Adventure!" pose using Catra's stiff back for his foot, she turned back around and threw up again. Swift Wind appeared catatonic.  
  
_Great, now's my chance._  
  
He fell to his knees and grabbed the picnic basket, holding it upside down.  
  
"Oh, woe is me! How cometh this tragedy hath struck my heart in twain? I haveth the butter fingers."  
  
Glimmer responded with another volley of puke.  
  
_What the hell are you doing, Sea Hawk, you handsome lad? Why are you talking like that hack of a playwright Stillknife? She's never written a good play in her life._  
  
Denial came easy to Sea Hawk. After he had ran away from his birth name, Clint Fistbowl, and reinvented himself as a pirate captain, it became as natural as breathing. Arm wrestling, scoring with Salineas royalty, his mustache, his adventures, all became real in his head as long as he kept telling himself – and those unfortunate to be around him – these stories over and over and over again. Just like how these two dead bodies weren't his fault. He knew he was a good chef - a master chef! That fugu was just bad! He should never have trusted that chef in Salineas could deliver proper fish. Well, sure, he never told the chef that he borrowed a couple of puffer fish when he swiped a crate from the harbour.

_When I get my hands on that duplicitous fishmonger, I'll-_  
  
His hands found a small note.

_Salutations, Adora!_  
  
_ I hope this delicacy, prepared by the very capable hands of yours truly, will help you on your valiant **ADVENTURE** for cat coochie. Please, enjoy this fugu. Once you taste it, fuguet-about-it!_  
  
_ Love and best wishes,_  
_ Sea Hawk_

Along these distasteful words (that Adora thought were rather crass and weird when she was still alive), was a poorly drawn doodle of Sea Hawk's head and two hands finger-gunning at the reader.  
  
It was one of Sea Hawk's best works.  
  
Which was what made this next part so painful for him.  
  
_The things we do for adventure._  
  
He grabbed a lighter and burned the note.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Apparently, Swift Wind was taken out of his stupour and stared at Sea Hawk.  
  
"K-kindling?" Sea Hawk stammered. "Yes! I'm getting kindling ready. You know. To burn the bodies?"  
  
"If you lay one hand on her, I'll gore you with this horn and rip your head off," Swift Wind promised.  
  
"Duly noted," Sea Hawk gulped.  
  
It took a while before Glimmer was finally done throwing up as she made her way to Sea Hawk, Swift Wind and the bodies that lay between them. She hugged herself as she could not stop crying. Sea Hawk wouldn't mind if she could at least have grabbed a breath mint along the way, but he did note that, yes, the sick she wiped away from the corners of her mouth had sparkles on them.  
  
_The adventures of education,_ Sea Hawk marveled.  
  
"Who could have done this?" Glimmer hiccuped.  
  
Sea Hawk looked at the smouldering embers of the burnt note, wiped the sweat off his brow and straightened his mustache before he spoke.  
  
"The Horde did this."

* * *

The day after, a funeral was held in Bright Moon castle. Every member of the Rebellion was present. Only Sea Hawk survived after he had set fire to Adora's coffin and inadvertently burnt down the castle. He heard something about how oxygen would exacerbate the fire, so he cleverly closed all the doors. Despite his broken heart after Mermista was set ablaze, he took comfort in knowing that at least one good thing happened. That evil chef from Salineas had perished in the fire. At least Adora and that strange catlady were avenged.  
  
Wiping away his tears and straightening his toupee, Sea Hawk walked towards the horizon.  
  
He had to pay a visit to a certain carpenter in Thaymor, who was undoubtedly a Horde spy that had sabotaged the coffin. Mermista and the Rebellion would be avenged. Sea Hawk began to break into song (and tears).  
  
_The adventure never ends._

**Author's Note:**

> Upon hearing the news that the Rebellion has been wiped out, Henry Hordak laughs so hard that he accidentally chokes on the five pieces of gum that he has in his mouth. His limp body falls to the ground, but not before unintentionally turning on an unfinished prototype for his portal technology. This causes an electrical fire that sets the entire Fright Zone ablaze, killing everyone in it. Sea Hawk learns of this as he looks to the horizon where he sees a Fright Zone that is engulfed in flames. Thaymor burns behind him, yet it is a feeble flame compared to the one he sees before him. After this, Sea Hawk knows no peace. No rest. Only the flames are his home, and wherever Sea Hawk goes, the flames follow.  
  
_**Flame, oh flame**_.
> 
> Feel free to yell at <strike>the void</strike> me on [Tumblr](https://shiveringmountain.tumblr.com/) for my heinous crimes.


End file.
